Cho'gall (tactics)
Cho'gall is the last boss encounter of Bastion of Twilight, an entry-level raid in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Abilities Many abilities in the encounter will cause the Corrupted Blood effect (no relation to the more famous disease of the same name). * * * * * Corruption causes and amounts: *Dark Sickness - 5 *Accelerated Corruption - 2 per second *Sprayed Corruption - 5 per 2 seconds. *Spilled Blood of the Old God - +5 per second of standing in it. *Congealed Blood of the Old God melee - 10 per hit. *Corrupting Crash - 10 *Depravity - 10 *Debilitating Beam - 2 per second. *Corruption of the Old God - 1 per tick. Phase One - 100% to 25% * * * * * * * Corrupting Adherents These are Faceless Ones with the following abilities: * * * *If Corrupting Adherents are not killed in time they will gain * |id=82914|image=spell shadow blackplague|}} Phase Two - 25% to 0% * * * * Strategy 'whole fight mechanics': *5 yard check recommended *need magic dispellers for accelerated corruption *need 2 tanks that switches aggro every 45 seconds Phase 1: Cho'gall switches between flame's orders and shadow's orders. In Flames orders he strikes with an additional 20K fire damage and spawns lava spots on the ground that you must look out for and get out of them. In shadow's orders he strikes with an additional 20K shadow damage and does a raidwide shadow damage (minor damage). He also forces a player to worship him which can and must be interrupted as it adds an unnecessary negative aspect to the fight. His next main ability in phase 1 is that he summons 'corrupting adherents' through portals that have spawned. These do a lot of corrupting blood to your raid in different ways so they must be burned down quickly. However as they leek aoe corruption and spawn adds that are untankable; it is best to kill all adherents in the same area (prefferably a corner so it does not interfere with general raid movements. When he summons blood of the old gods from the corpses of the adherents, they need to be AoEd down before they start their own nasty ability (after 30 seconds since spawning). Continue with these things in mind and you will be up to phase 2. Phase 2: This is a dps race whereas phase 1 was all about control. Save cooldowns for this phase which activates at 25% and below. He will deal damage to the whole raid and generate corruption on the whole raid. He will also spawn tentacles that need to be killed ASAP. Quotes A () denotes Gall speaking, while regular text is Cho speaking. ;Aggro * ;Conversion * * * ;Summon Corrupting Adherent * * * ;Corruption of the Old God * ;Darkened Creations * * * * * ;Killing a player * * * * ;Raid wipes * ;Death * Loot Videos 10-man Heroic 10-man Normal 25-man Normal 25-man Heroic Patch changes * External links ;Guides Category:Ogre magi Category:Bastion of Twilight mobs Category:Ogre magi Category:Bastion of Twilight mobs